Demon Triplets
by Lissanasu
Summary: Willow Grace, Audrey Jones, and Okisawa Kanihisa have never met until that day. That day they found out they were triplets, and something else even more shocking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, only Willow, Audrey, and Oki

Willow Grace-long crimson red hair, brown eyes, dark brown paperboy cap, crimson red half-shirt, dark brown leather half-jacket with a white lining, dark blue jeans

Audrey Jones-medium length deep red hair, blue eyes, blue halter, dark blue jeans

Okisawa Kanihisa-long orange hair in a ponytail, yellow shirt, sleeves go down to elbows, but don't cover shoulders, black tank top undershirt, dark blue jeans

* * *

Willow walked through the busy airport, looking at her ticket and ignoring the catcalls from various men nearby. Sure, she would get to know them sometime. At least, her fists would. She was supposed to be picked up by some Australian girl, and then traveling to Japan to a monastery or convent or something. From there, a man named Yukio Okumura would take them to True Cross Academy, where they would take high school by day and be demon slayers by night. Something like that, anyway. She saw a red haired girl in a blue halter top sitting by the gate from her flight. Her next one was at a different airport a few miles away.

"Oi! You must be the English girl, you look just like the picture." The red-haired girl called. "I'm Audrey, you're Willow, right?" She said, hopping up as Willow nodded. "Well, let's go! Don't just sit there, we have to catch our flight!" She dragged Willow and her bags out the door and into a small car. It was hotter than England, and Willow was already beginning to sweat.

"What's with this bloody car?" Willow asked. "Turn on the AC!" Audrey laughed.

"You think it's hot now? You should see this place at noon! Don't get your 'knickers' in a twist, I'm cutting it on."

"Good, I don't want to be all sticky from sweat for the entire trip."

"Oh, shut up. We're going to meet a Japanese girl soon, though, so I guess you're right."

"I hope it has at least a decent amount of rain there," Willow sighed. "It rains quite a lot in England, and I've grown quite fond of it."

"That's weird," Audrey said. "I like it when it's sunny."

"I guess...rain gives me an excuse to stay inside. I don't like the bloody outdoors with the bloody bugs and bloody heat."

"That explains your heat sensitivity, you're rarely exposed to it! Well that change soon enough."

"What d'you mean?"

"I've been reading about Japan, and apparently it's kinda hot there, oh, and I hope you like seafood, because that's their main food!"

"Seafood!? Ugh, fine, whatever, I guess I'll get use to it eventually."

"I'm sure they have other stuff, too. It may be an island nation, but for god's sakes, I'll convert to veganism before I eat fish for every meal. Hey, look, there's the airport." They didn't have time to talk once inside, and Audrey slept most of the flight. When they arrived, a perky redhead greeted them.

"You must be Willow-san and Audrey-San!" She said in broken English.

"Hey, aren't Japanese people black-haired?" Audrey asked. Willow hit her on the shoulder. If the girl took offense, she didn't show it.

"My family is not from Japan. My father is, but my mother comes from Scotland. My name is Okisawa, but you can call me Oki if you wish. I understand it is easier to say in this language."

"I've been studying Japanese," Willow said. "So we'll probably be able to speak in your language at some point, I don't know about her," she gestured to Audrey. "But we'll probably be able to sometime soon."

"That is good. I am not sure many people here speak English. You will need ours of you truly wish to learn anything at Correct...True Cross." The glint in her eyes suggested that math wasn't all she was talking about.

"I thought English was Japan's trade language, and people learn English in school!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Many here do learn English, but really the businessmen are alone in that ability. The others can speak bits and pieces, but are not fluent. At True Cross you can hardly expect the teachers to revise their lesson for two exchange students. My father was a businessman. He always said it was important for me to learn."

"Damn it! I wasted so many hours doing nothing when I could have been learning Japanese!" Audrey exclaimed. "Anyhow, didn't anyone notice we're all redheads?" Audrey said. Oki crossed her eyes to look at a small bang right between her eyes.

"There are people with purple hair here," Oki said. "But I think it's dyed. I don't see what is so weird about red hair, anyway."

"Oh, come on! What are the chances we would all be red haired?"

"I guess that is kinda weird," Willow said. "I mean not very many people in the world are red headed."

"Yes." Oki said. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a purple-haired man walking in their direction.

"Hello!" He said, pronouncing the 'o' like it was two syllables.

"Who're you?" Willow asked.

"I'm Canada." Audrey said. She blushed when the three people looked at her. "Sorry."

Mephisto Pheles, director or True Cross. I am taking you to the school."

"I thought a man named Yukio would pick us up." Willow said.

"Change of pla-ans."

"Why?" Oki asked.

"There are...extenuating circumstances." He said, suddenly becoming serious. "Now, come!" He had managed to get them out of the airport and herded them into the back of a long, pink limo.

"Why's it pink?" Willow asked.

"I like it!" Audrey said.

"For that very reason," Mephisto said. "I like it! Oh, there's my pride and joy!" He said, pointing to True Cross Academy.

"Looks like a conglomeration of random buildings," Audrey said.

"Yes...it often seems like that to the rest of us, too." Oki said smiling.

"You've been here before?!" Audrey exclaimed.

"She lives in Japan," Willow said. "Is it such a wild idea that she might live here?"

"I do, actually. I told you my father was a businessman. He taught here until the Blue Night. He...he was studying the temple that night." Oki suddenly grew quiet and looked out the window, pulling her legs to her chest.

"What's the Blue Night?" Willow asked.

"The night Satan came to a temple and assassinated everyone there with his flames. They were blue, and it was nighttime." Oki said. Her voice seemed colder and detached.

"That seems awful," Willow said.

"Yeah," Audrey nodded. Oki didn't respond, but continued staring out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!" Audrey exclaimed as she, Willow, and Oki walked through the halls of True Cross Academy for their orientation. "This place is huge! Like a castle!"

"It is quite fancy," Willow said. "I've been to plenty of fancy boarding schools, but none were like this, I don't see why it needs to be so extravagant."

"It has...secondary purposes." Oki said quietly, still not quite recovered.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"I mean...rich people pay a lot for their kids to go to this school, or course it's extravagant!" Oki sweat-dropped.

"And we're suppose to come here, or something?" Audrey asked. "Because if we are I won't be able to pay tuition."

"You're all three here on scholarship!" Mephisto said. "You have all demonstrated...exemplary qualities."

"Like…?" Willow asked.

"All will be explained in due time! But first, there is somewhere I would like to show you." Mephisto brought them into a long tunnel. The doors shut behind them. A woman wearing a bikini top with strange tattoos was waiting inside.

"Are these them?" She asked, surveying the girls. Oki put herself in a defensive stance. Mephisto nodded. The woman grabbed Oki. "Come with me. Mephisto, make sure they wait here." She dragged her to a set of huge doors with a complicated lock. She opened it and dragged her into a small concrete room. It was empty except for a few drops of dried blood on the floor in the corner. The woman sat cross legged on the floor. "Sit." She said. "My name is Shura Kirigakure. I am an exorcist for the Vatican." Oki nodded.

"I knew they were real..." She said. "Anybody would after the Blue Night."

"How do you know about the Blue Night?"

"M...my father, he was one of the victims...I hear the skies turned blue as the afternoon sky in the dead of night...is that true?" Oki asked. It was not a question that required an answer. Shura sighed.

"All the better." She said. "Wow...no way we could have trusted that four-eyed chicken to break this to you. Hey, I told you to sit about five minutes ago!" Oki sat. "This will be especially hard for you to understand, you have to realize that. But you also have to realize that it's the truth, okay?" Oki nodded. Shura sighed, sympathy visible in her eyes. "Your father is Satan."

Oki stared blankly. "My father was a victim of Satan, you mean." She said, no emotion prevailing in her voice. Shura rose.

"I told you, kid, you have to understand that this is the truth!" Oki's lower lip quivered.

"Please don't lie to me again, Shura-san...I don't react well to lies..."

"Kid..."

"Please don't lie to me again!" Oki stood up, her voice trembling from a mixture of depression, denial, and anger. She made for the door, but Shura stopped her.

"You're only making this harder for yourself!" She said. Oki looked up. Her eyes burned red.

"You think...you think that demon could be my father?!" She said, practically spitting out the words and swinging a punch at Shura. She easily blocked it. Oki moved to kick her in the stomach, never once breaking eye contact. "You think...a murderer...a demon...a psychopath like that could be my father?" She said, practically screaming. "I have news for you! My father died at his hands, murdered in cold blood! I have a father! He isn't like that! He isn't Satan!" She said, throwing the hardest punch she'd ever thrown on the last word. She ignited in blue fire, growing a demon tail as she did so. Shura flew across the room as Oki's hand made contact with her stomach. A light seemed to go out in Oki's eyes, leaving them lifeless and dull. "Look...blue fire..." Oki said, looking at her fist, then Shura blankly. Then she passed out coId.

Shura got up, clutching her stomach.

"Well," she said, opening the vault and dragging Oki by the shirt collar. "At least her tail is cute."


	3. Chapter 3

After Shura had spoken to Willow and Audrey, Willow seemed to be the only calm one. Oki was still passed out, but she had twitched a couple of times, and Audrey was bouncing around the room marvelling about her newly discovered power, but, while her face was joyful, her eyes were full of distaste, and disgust. Willow was just sitting on a bench reading a manga.

"How can you just read at a time like this?" Audrey asked Willow.

"I've been through plenty of schools that teach you to remain composed when receiving shocking information," Willow said without looking up from her manga.

"But still, Satan is our father," she said in disgust. "Satan is our father."

"You don't really believe them, do you?" Willow asked.

"Look at Oki! She has a tail! And my hands are spitting blue fire!" Audrey exclaimed.

"But still. There has to be some logical explanation. Oki has a father, he was killed. I don't know about you, but both of my parents are alive, well, and embarrassing as ever."

"That's true for me too, but neither of my parents have red hair."

"It can be a recessive gene through even grandparents!" Willow said. Audrey leaned in next to her ear.

"Willow...you can't really tell me you don't see them."

"See what?"

"Them. The bugs. The dogs. The demons. They give me shivers whenever I walk out the door. They're everywhere. For god's sakes Willow, they were on our flight."

"I don't know what you're talking about. The only demon on our flight was that baby who wouldn't shut up."

"But he was screaming because they wouldn't leave him alone!"

"Audrey!" Willow snapped. "Quit playing mind games with me. There are no demon bugs. Just look around. Do you see any bugs here?" She looked into Audrey's eyes, and Audrey saw just how hard this was for her. She was only not believing in it because she had no proof, and if she acknowledged the existence of demons and Satan and Gehenna, she would also be forced to face the truth about herself-something she wasn't quite ready to do.

"No. I-I don't." Audrey lied, looking at the ground. If Willow had looked into her eyes, she would have seen a mix of anger and disgust. She would have seen hurt from the fact that Willow had disregarded her fears like that. She would have seen pain from the fact that she believed Satan was her father. And Audrey couldn't let her see that.

"Anyway." Willow said, obviously trying to cut the tension in the air. "Where's our bloody dorm? I'm sure that there's a better place for Oki than this gritty park bench." They found their dorm quickly enough, and were met at the entrance by a man wearing glasses.

"Hello. My name is Yukio Okumura." The man held out his hand for them to shake. Willow did, but Audrey was piggybacking the unconscious Oki. She did try her best though, before Oki almost fell off.

"Hello. I'm Willow, this is Audrey, and that's Oki." Willow said gesturing to each girl in turn. He pushed his glasses up.

"So you're them, huh? Shura told me she already broke the news." Yukio said. Audrey opened her mouth, but was cut off by Willow.

"If you mean that pink-haired git shoved us in a concrete room and lied to us until we said we believed it, I guess she did." Audrey punched her shoulder.

"Yes. Ms. Shura broke the news already. Oki passed out in the interrogation room." Yukio nodded and opened the door. He showed them up to the dorm room right next to his.

"My brother Rin and I live in this one." He said, motioning to the door one over. "Once you get settled in, please come over. There is much we need to talk about. Bring Oki, even if she still isn't awake." Yukio left, and the girls set Oki on a bottom bunk and started unpacking.

"He seemed nice." Audrey said. Willow nodded.

"I could get to like Yukio." She said. At 'Yukio', Oki stirred. Audrey went over to her.

"Oki? You awa-" She was interrupted by Oki sitting bolt upright, her eyes wild.

"Satan...father...flames..." She said, grabbing Audrey's shoulders.

"No, hey, yeah, it's okay. A man named Yukio Okumura brought us here after you clocked out. This is just our dorm. He wants to talk to us, a friendly discussion." Audrey said.

"Oh...Yukio-san said that?" Oki asked, smiling.

"You know him?" Willow looked at her.

"Not really...Yukio-San used to live in a monastery with his brother, Rin-san. I lived next door. I only ever met Rin-san, and that was just once, but he told me all about his brother." Oki said. "I do not have much to unpack, and you two seem to be finished. Why don't we go over and say hello?" The other two nodded and helped Oki up. They walked next door and knocked. Yukio answered.

"Hello. I see you're up. Please, come in." They came inside and Oki sat down on the couch across from Yukio. Rin came out if the kitchen carrying a tray of tea.

"These are the new neighbors I told you about, Rin." Yukio said.

"The other three like us?" Rin asked and Yukio nodded.

"I don't know what 'like us' means, but I can assure you Satan is not my father." Willow snapped, crossing her arms. Oki sighed.

"Willow-san is in denial. Hello, Rin-san. It is nice to see you again. It's me, Oki." She smiled at Rin, and a few seconds later, he smiled too.

"It's really been awhile! About, you know, ten years." He said. Yukio looked at the two.

"You know her?" He asked.

"She lived next door to the monastery when we were young. I met her once. She told me she was always busy, since she had her mother to care for. What happened to your father, anyway?" He asked her. Aubrey answered for her.

"Blue Night. Not important right now. You said you were like us...does that mean Satan is your father, too?" Yukio nodded.

"Rin, show them, please, without burning down the building." Rin nodded and opened his sword about an inch. He unfurled his demon tail and glowed with blue flames. When Yukio nodded, he sheathed his sword again. Yukio looked up. "Rin and I are twins, but I was too weak to inherit our father's blue flames."

"These." Oki said, making her hands glow with blue fire. She flicked her tail around her ears.

"No doubt about it, then. You really are like us." Rin said. "And I know at least one of you is like me!" He smiled.

"I have fire, too, but I can't find my tail. I want one, though. I mean, if I'm a demon child, don't I at least get a cute little tail?" Audrey said, laughing. Oki remained quiet and sipped her tea. A small cat with two tails jumped on Rin's shoulder.

Who are they? He asked. Oki smiled and got up.

"I'm Oki. This is Audrey and Willow." She said, rubbing the car under the chin. "What's your name, little cat?"

I'm Kuro! He said, obviously pleased to be heard. Oki laughed.

"Hello Kuro! Aren't you the cutest two-tailed kitty I've ever seen! Are you a familiar?"

I'm Shiro's familiar. He's gone now, but he was wonderful. I'm Rin's familiar now.

"I remember Shiro. He was nice. I fell down in front of the monastery once. He helped me up and bandaged my knee where I had scratched it." Kuro jumped onto her shoulder.

You knew Shiro? Yay! Oki laughed as Kuro curled around her neck, loose so he didn't choke her. Kuro started purring. Yukio laughed, too.

"The only people I've ever seen Kuro like that fast are Rin and Dad." He said.

"Dad meaning...Satan?" Audrey asked.

"Dad meaning his human father, you git! How long are you going to try to trick me? Well, I'll say one thing, I'm not falling for it." Willow said. Yukio ignored her.

"Dad meaning Shiro. He raised us in the monastery. He was more of a father than Satan will ever be. Willow, come with me for just a second." He left with Willow as Oki was telling Kuro that she knew how he made his Silver Vine Sake. Yukio walked Willow to a garden. A small, blonde girl was sitting inside. She waved when she saw him.

"Hello, Yuki! Who is this?" She asked. It didn't sound mean the way she put it, just curious.

"Shieme, this is Willow. She's my half sister...on my father's side." The girl paused, as she realised.

"Okay. Hello, Willow-san. My name is Shiemi. It's nice to meet you!" She said, smiling. Yukio smiled.

"She's having a little trouble understanding her role here. I think you should show her your garden, she would like it."

"Okay!" Shiemi said.

"I'm not really an outdoorsy person," Willow said.

"That's okay, I think you'll like this one." Shiemi led her inside and down a staircase. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful garden and led Willow into it. "This isn't the garden Yuki was talking about, but I think it's better." She said as Willow looked around in wonder.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is my secret garden. My grandma showed it to me when I was younger." She stopped talking as they walked further in the garden. "Yuki said you were having trouble understanding. Which part?" Shiemi asked. Willow sighed. She felt like she could be open with this girl.

"All of it, I guess. That those other two girls are my sisters. That Yukio and Rin are my brothers. That Satan is my father. That demons even exist in the first place."

"But mostly the familial issues, though."

"Mainly."

"You know, getting new family doesn't mean you lose your old one." Shiemi said. Willow looked at her. "When my grandma died, I was scared to love my mother. We had never been close, but I thought loving her would mean that I stopped loving Grandma. I was wrong. It just meant that I had more love to go around." Siemi looked at Willow. "Do you understand what I'm getting at?" Willow nodded.

"I think so." They walked in silence until Shiemi spoke up.

"Can we...can we be friends?" Willow looked down at her.

"Weren't we already?" She asked. Shiemi smiled as they walked. They reached a field filled with all kinds of sweet smelling flowers and they sat down. Willow breathed in the perfume. It made her feel nice inside, instead of giving her a headache like a lot of flowers did. It wasn't too hot or cold, either. And the sun didn't shine too brightly here. Willow liked that. Without warning, she felt herself start crying. Instead of asking what was wrong or trying to understand, Shiemi just hugged her. Willow liked that, too


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh?" Willow asked as they walked back to their dorm. "What's with these bloody bugs? What are they? I've never seen any like them."

"Those?" Shiemi asked. "Oh, those are just Coal Tar, you get kind of used to them after awhile."

"What exactly are they though?"

"They're a type of low-level demon, there are actually two types, this type which is normally harmless, and a less harmless type. You can tell them apart because the ones that aren't harmless have violet eyes, and pretty much all Coal Tars are attracted to dark, or dank places as well as dark natured humans." Shiemi explained. "There are never more than this amount here, though."

"Oh," Willow sighed. "You're also trying to convince me that demons are real, well I'm not going to believe that without better proof."

"I'm not lying, and demons are real, Yuki, and Rin, and you, you're related to a demon."

"Yeah, that pink-haired git, Shura, said that earlier, and everyone just believed her, but I won't."

"Maybe the fact we're practically throwing up blue fire is why we believe it. And, you know, we can see the demons." Audrey said, walking up with Rin and Oki.

"Yeah. Hey, if the living room is kinda scorched, you can blame Oki for that, not me." Rin said. "Just so you know." Oki blushed.

"So. I trust you will find your way around True Cross alright, but it's almost time for classes at the Cram School. Please, come with me." Yukio said and led them inside a small building. There were only a few people inside, four to be exact. A purple-haired girl, a boy with two-toned hair, a boy with pink hair, and one with a buzz cut. "Class, we have three new students, Willow Grace, Audrey Jones, and Okisawa Kanihisa." Yukio gestured to Willow, Audrey, and Oki in turn. Oki had her tail wrapped around her chest, like Rin had told her. They received a half-hearted hello from a few people, but the pink-haired boy ran up to Willow.

"So, you must be Willow. I bet you don't have many friends here yet, being from England, and all. Well, I'm Shima. I'll be at your beck and call, lovely one."

"Creepy!" Yukio sighed as the red-haired girl tried to fend off her new pink-haired lover.

"Shima, please sit down. As I was saying, these are my half-sisters. I'm sure you all know which side I mean." That got everyone's attention, Bon's especially.

"You're telling me Satan has even more children? Does he _ever_ keep his pants on?" At Bon's questions, all five teens reddened considerably, with the possible exclusion of Willow.

"Anyway," Yukio continued. "They are all three training to be Exorcists, starting at Exquire as we don't have time to relive our first semester. If need be, they will be demoted to Pages, but for now they are the same rank as you all."

"Hey, wait a tick, I never agreed to become an exorcist! I'm not even sure weather to believe in these stupid demons anyway." Her protests were cut off by a slap o the back of the head from Audrey.

"Shut up and sit down, Willow." Audrey chose the empty seat next to Shima and dragged it over to Bon's table, Oki was beside Rin in seconds, and Willow was off by herself on the far side of the room.

"Okay, class, grab your things-we're taking a field trip today."


End file.
